Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay
Roleplay here as an owl from the Great tree of Ga'Hoole. Roleplay Clove flew over the sea of Hoolemere, trying to fly faster. The great tree rose ahead. I've been gone quite a few hours. Racdrops, I'll get a flint-mop for missing over two chaw practises. And these claws. I'd better get them to my hollow before I'm spotted. ''Clove had stolen some battle claws from a lethal looking group of owls equiped in full batallia. They were all ''tytos, ''and had been sqaubbling so much that she had managed to steal the battle claws. Clove had stolen them as she had gone to the Beyond, where a war had just ended. Hopefully, the rybs of the chaws she had missed would understand. She had saved three wolves in that war. ''I bet Rue's missed me. ''Rue was her best friend, a female Spotted owl with which she shared her hollow. They had arrived to the great tree together after being rescued by a search-and-rescue chaw, found alone in the smoking remains of a forest fire. Clove made her way through the tree, trying not to be seen. She made it to her hollow, and hid the battle claws in her secret hidden place under her nest. It was a hole covered by a piece of wood, containing her most precious possesions. She plucked up her opal necklace from Trader Mags, and put the chain around her neck. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Rugger noticed the Barn Owl fly in. He followed her to her hollow. "Where were you coming from? Did you sneak off?" he said. ''Uh-oh. ''"Oh! Um, hi! I just came back from the Beyond! There was a war, Rugger! I saved three wolves!" Clove sqeauked. "Um... was I missed?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "There was a fight!?! And I wasn't there???" he says. "Um... once, in colliering chaw practice, but they thought you were sick or something, it wasn't a big deal. You might want to come up with a good cover story just in case though." "I missed colliering?!" Clove almost wailed. She loved colliering chaw practise, and she was actually very good at it. "Um, okay... I'll just say I got a headache. How was colliering? Oh, do you known where Rue is?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue flew through a thick collection of trees, then she landed in the hollow her and Clove shared. 01:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Rue!" Clove gasped. "Hi! Guess what? There was a battle between the wolves in the Beyond!" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "A battle, eh?" Nathiq flew into the hollow. "You didn't sneak out, did you?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 04:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "No. When it was free flight, I reckoned I'd visit Silverviel just for an hour and get back in time, but then I got blown off course, and ended up in the Beyond. I would have headed back, had a she-wolf called Mayla asked me to find a wolf called Aulus, who had fallen over a waterfall. I saved him, a pup an possibly another pup. I would have brought the second pup to the island, but a rogue Smith then stopped me, before I could start flying over Hoolemere, telling me it was over." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq stared at Clove, "Did you bring anything with you? Battle claws, perhaps?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 15:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't take anything from the armoury." Clove said. "What was the point? I didn't know there was going to be a war, and it was only Silverviel I was going to."she hoped Nathiq hadn't seen the claws as she flew in. She remembered stealing them from those ''tytos. ''How horrifying it had been. They had been arguing over something about purity, and Clove preferred to not think what had happen to the sooties. "You can check the armoury if you want. Nothing will be missing."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 15:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't have to," Nathiq uncovered the hole under Clove's nest. "I saw you fly in. Explain these, I don't think I've seen these in the armory." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove gritted her beak."I stole them, alright? Because it looked like the pup was in danger and for my protection. There were giant blue-black wolves with yellow eyes that were like fyrngrot'' from hagsfiends...Look, I'm seriously worried about the owls I took them from. They were all tytos, albas, masked, grass and sooties. They were arguing over 'purity'. It was so easy, they would never have noticed. As I flew off, I heard the conversation. One of the albas said,"No, albas are the Pure Ones, not you lot. The High Tyto says so." ''and then one of the sooties said, "that's ridiculous! We're all tytos!" '' and then they started fighting. I heard the word 'turnfeather', and then a shriek... I looked back, and the sooties.... they lay on the ground, dead. They had been slaughtered, just over purity. I think this has to be discussed in the parliament. They looked incredibly dangerous, and based on their conversion, there may be more." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 10:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rue blinked at Clove. "You stole them, so what?" 14:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Only because of the blue-black wolves! You should have seen the size of those wolves!" Clove turned to Rue. "They were like the wolf version of hagsfiends! Three times the size of a normal wolf, blue-black, long claws and serrated fangs, with yellow eyes. The eyes were like the fyrngrot. ''And the pup was in danger from her father. He bit half her tail off!" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rue gasped and ruffled her feathers. "You mean like ''vyrr wolves?" 14:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "That's the word!" Clove gasped. She grabbed one of her books from the hole, The World of the Beyond and Dire wolves, and it fell open to the page. "Here! Read it: Vyrrwolves are the hagsfiends of the world of Dire wolves. Like hagsfiends, their eyes are yellow an dproduce the fyrngrot, which is called the jauynx to Dire wolves. Their fur is blue-black, their fangs are three times longer then that of an ordinary Dire wolf, and serrated. Their claws are many times longer, and they are three times the size of ordinary wolves. They are said to come from the Dim World, the wolves's version of Hagsmire... ''yes. They were ''vyrrwolves alright." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Vyrrwolves? But, could that mean hagsfiends would return as well?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "I... I don't know. Maybe we should take this to the parliament?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I will inform them," Nathiq said. (Do you want to be the monarch, Sorrel?) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png (Clove is a junior, so no) "What about the claws?" Clove nodded toward them.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) (You can make multiple owls :)) "We can keep them in the armory. You are far too young to keep them," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay. What do we do now?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'll take them. Don't tell anyone about the claws. It could only mean the Pure Ones are back. Go to the library if you want to know more," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Pure Ones? '' Clove flew to the library, and started looking. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq flew to the armory, and set the claws down. He needed to inform the monarch about the Pure Ones. ''Who could be leading them? ''he wondered. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 16:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove, unsuccessful in finding a book on the Pure Ones, had a bad feeling. Her gizzard twitched. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq flew out for a free flight. He needed time to think. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove thought about these so-called Pure Ones as she sipped some milkberry tea.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''What if they weren't Pure Ones, but just owls who think like Pure Ones? ''Nathiq thought. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove put down the nut-cup. She was a deep thinker, but right now it was all shallow. And then she had a thought. ''I go to the main kingdoms during free-flight sometimesto explore. I could fly closer to there, to try and get some infomation; like a slipgizzle. I'm a Barn owl, and they seemed to be treated the best, so its highly unlikely I would get hurt. ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq returned to the tree and took out a book titled ''The History of Ga'Hoole. ''He turned to the page about the Pure Ones. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove wondered about her idea, but she would ask the parliament later. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq read the page quickly, and took the book to his hollow. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png She went back to her hollow, and opened the hole under her nest. She plucked up her diary, and began to write. ''What a day. The war is over, etc. But I'm worried about these 'Pure Ones'. I found nothing in the libarary, but its coming together. Barn owls are classified as the 'purest' and then its Masked, Grass and then Sooties. I wonder, if I do suggest becoming a slipgizzle, the parliament would agree? I'm a Barn owl, so I'd be treated with respect and be safe, should they spot me. I'd better be careful, though. What if they force me to join them? ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq flew to Fayan's (the monarch) hollow. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove dropped the diary back into the hole, and paused. She picked up the feather that lay on the book of the beyond and dire wolves, and gazed at it. ''Is this you feather, Da? ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What brings you here, Nathiq?" Fayan asked. "I don't know if they truly are back or not, but one of the juniors had spotted some owls - all Tytos - that were talking about purity. Could they be the Pure Ones?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove listened carefully outside. She had hidden behind a tangle of branches, and she was eavesdropping on the conversation between Nathiq and Fayan. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Bring the junior in here. The only way we can truly know if we know the conversation," Fayan said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png ''Uh-oh! ''Clove quickly flew to the end of the corridor, and then started walking up it as if she was just on her way there. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq had walked out of the hollow, and noticed Clove. "Come in, lass. The monarch would like to speak with you." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay." Clove followed Nathiq into the king's hollow, and hopped onto one of the perches. "What do you want to know, your majesty?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "What did you hear those owls say? Did they say anything about purity?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Y-yes. I'll tell you. One of the Barn owls said, "No, albas are the Purest ones, not you lot." he said this to the masked, grass and sooties. And then the sooty said, "that's ridiculous! We're all tytos!" they started fighting,and... after, the sooty lay dead on the ground." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "How many Barn owls were there?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "They were the majority. There was eight tytos in all, four were Barns like me, two were Masked and the other two were a Grass and a Sooty." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Who seemed like the leader?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 17:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) " Well, the Barn owls were in control the most. But one of the Barn owls mentioned a 'High Tyto'." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Fayan looked surprised. "We must inform the parliament immediately. Clove, you should come along." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "O-okay." ''I've never been in the parliament before! ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ''At the Parliament Room... "This junior has announced she saw some Pure Ones earlier," Fayan announced. There were gasps in the room. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove stood on the perch, blushing under her pure white face feathers as the faces of the parliament turned to her. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "We need to investigate further before atacking. Any ideas?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove looked up. "Slipgizzle." she said. "I'm a Barn owl, an alba. They wouldn't hurt me if they saw me. I could go to the Kingdom, the Canyonlands, and listen out for infomation." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) There was silence for a while. Then one owl said, "She far too young. We have plenty of other Barn owls." Some other owl agreed. Another owl said, "Yes, but most of those owls are far too busy. I think she should go." The owls started arguing. "Silence!" Fayan called out. "We will vote for it. All in favor of Clove being the slipgizzle, say aye." A couple owls said aye. "Looks like the majority of owls voted for her to go." Some owls groaned. "Now, Clove, are you sure you can handle this?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Positive." Clove nodded, feeling excited. "I could become one, and I'll learn their plans. I've got a great pair of ear slits." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Okay. You will leave tomorrow. Try to find out where they are. I'll let another owl go with you." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay... who?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm. Nathiq, why don't you take her?" "Sure," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then." Clove said. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) The next day... Nathiq got up and stretched out his wings. He flew to Clove's hollow. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 18:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Clove heard Nathiq's wing beats, and the click of his talons as he landed. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Ready to go?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Yes." Clove woke Rue. "Good bye, Rue." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Quick question: where were these owls?" Nathiq asked Clove. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "The Canyonlands. Where Saint Aegilious used to be." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "Then we'll fly there. Be prepared for some pretty bad winds." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC)~ "I'm a strong flier." Clove said confidentially. "I'll manage." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 09:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rugger overheard the two. "Where you going? I can come, I'm a strong fighter." "We're not going to fight. I'm becoming a slipgizzle for us. We need more information on the possible Pure Ones."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Pure Ones can be dangerous. Plus Nathiq here is getting old, they'll target him, especially since he isn't a tyto. I may not be a Tyto, but I'm young and can be a help." insisted Rugger "Well.… I was going to approach on my own, but say something happens, I suppose you can accompany us there, if that's okay?" Clove glanced at Nathiq. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rugger's face lit up. "Nathiq, please?" Clove looked hopefully at Nathiq. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rue awoke and said sternly "If Clove is going, I'm going to." 23:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rugger looked at Rue. "We don't need too many people going, no offense." "Hey, she's my best friend. Besides, its not like you'll all be in danger. I'm going to become one, learn their plans, and secretly feed back infomation to the tree. I'll approach myself, and if theres trouble, you can help me fight them off. I'm a decent fighter, but I'm small. Besides, there safety in numbers. You can all return to the tree once I'm 'one of them', and someone can meet me secretly every so often to get the infomation." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm only taking her close by, then she's on her own. The more people we have, the harder it'll be," Nathiq said firmly. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Can we leave, then?" Clove asked. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, we should," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove took off her opal necklace and put it in her secret hole, before locking the lid. Then she followed Nathiq. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue was going with them the whole way, no matter what. 00:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Nathiq led Clove to the Canyonlands. In the Canyonlands... Nathiq lighted down on a stone. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove scanned the Canyonlans,searching for any sign. She flipped her head this way and that, trying to detect any heart or wingbeat. She turned to them. "I guess this is goodbye for now." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue ran up to her and pressed her right wing around Clove. 00:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Clove returned the hug, closing her eyes. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Ahem. You don't let them hurt you. I suppose I should stay nearby, just in case," Nathiq said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove released herself from Rue's wing. "Okay. I'll... I'll see you guys. Good bye, and be careful." With a last glance at Rue, Rugger and Nathiq, Clove lifted into flight, and flew over the treeless canyons. Ahead, she saw some tytos. ''Undoubtubly Pure Ones. She beat her wings harder to make some noise, and sure enough, she saw them begin to flip their heads to scoop up the sounds. They swivelled their heads round, thier black eyes narrowed and glimmering with suspicion and interest. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue wanted to cry, but she didn't she glared at Nathiq and muttered. "How could you let her do this?" She flew off to a hollow that was nearby and stayed they're for the night. 00:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Clove flew lower, as if not noticing them. She heard them, and stiffened, ''wilfing, but forced her feathers to fluff back up again."Its a Tyto alba, alright. She looks in good shape. She's a bit small, but she looks strong, you know. Let's follow her and approach her." ''Clove heard their loud wings. ''They have feathers like pigeons! So noisy! I'm not letting mine get like that. ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ( >-< It took me four times to post this from edit conflicts xD) Rugger snuck up, having flown a different route to saty hidden, hid on a ledge, watching. "Y'know, it wasn't my idea," Nathiq had flown by Rue's hollow. "I'm sure they would know you flew here with us." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Clove continued a lazy flight, until she heard a voice. "Hey! Halt! Stop right there!" She turned, hovering. Five of the most enormous ''tytos ''she had ever seen hovered there. They doned battle claws, glistening in the moonlight. "Yes?" she said, her heart thumping. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue looked up with dead eyes, she looked bac down and flew off. 00:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rugger watched the tytos approach Clove. He was afraid they would attack, considering their battle claws. He, not knowing Cllove's plan, decided to distract them so Clove could get away. He flew staright up, howling like a wolf. ''You blithering idiot! ''Clove almost screamed. She flew at Rugger, shrieking. The warning was clear: ''Get the hagsmire out of here! and then Clove had a thought. Wait, this could my ticket into the Pure Ones. We'll fool them! ''She stared into Rugger's eyes, and mouthed: ''Follow my lead. ''"Get out of here, you filthy creature! Who do you think you are? How dare you! You want a piece of me?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "It's a Tyto!" One of the Pure Ones said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Rue flew faster, she crashed into the canyons and flew past Clove and them, looking like a Tyto. 01:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rugger slightly nodded at Clove. He acted taken aback and fake-charged Clove. Clove let out a Barn owl shree, and lashed out her talons, making sure she missed, but so it looked like she had hit him to the Pure Ones. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rue. She willed silently. ''Get out of here! ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rugger acted winded and flew into the Pure ones, acting like his wing was injured and he was spiraling out of control Clove suddnely rammed into him, pushing him in another direction. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue's wings interlocked as she flew back, she plummeted to the ground. 01:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Clove stared at Rugger. Grab her, quick! ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Rugger dove and caught Rue. Clove chased them unitl they were out of sight, and then returned to the speechless Pure One patrol. "As you were saying?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "That-that was amazing for a newcomer," the same owl said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Newcomer?" Clove tipped her head to one side, trying to look confused. "What do you mean?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tytus, the high tyto, looked at Clove. "She has potential." "Sha has potential? She'll be perfect!" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "For what?" I must pretend I know nothing of the Pure Ones. ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tytus ignores her. "A Barn owl, a good fighter, yes. She has potential." Clove gave him a questioning look, and then she looked suprised as she was surrounded, and pushed along. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "She just made another owl flee!" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Clove glanced at that owl. He was a Barn owl. ''No surprise, then. These must be the Pure Ones. ''She kept her beak shut. She had a feeling that if she questioned the one who looked like the leader, it would be her last question. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tytus led the Pure Ones deeper into the Canyonlands where they had made 'camp'. Clove stared around. Pure white, dusky, brown and almost black heart-shaped faces were poking out of holes in the stone walls, the black eyes boring into her. She felt a twitch of unease in her gizzard. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 15:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ''Clove and the Pure Ones continue to the Pure One's camp. They will continue on Pure Ones/Roleplay. The Guardian's will continue here. Clove and Ank arrive where Nathiq, Rue ad Rugger are staying. "Nathiq! Rue! Rugger!" Clove panted for breath. "We have some unbelievable news! It's'' urgent!" ''☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Rugger rushes out. "What? And who's the little guy?" he asks quickly --Ank is out of breath and looks at Rugger, studying him. "This is Ank. A Pure One, but he dosen't believe what they do. They believe Sooties are in 'impurest' of tytos, so he's treated terribly. He wants to be a good owl, and he wants to go to the tree. Anyway, the High Tyto is going to attack the tree ''in four days!" ''she almost shrieked. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ank nodded at what Clove had said. -- Rugger smiled devilishly. "Nythiq and Rue need to here of this." "Where are they?" Clove asked. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "They went to hunt, they should be back soon. Meanwhile, we made a little hollow over here." Rugger says, showing Clove the hollow scoop in the ground under an overhanging ledge which had served as a hollow for the three owls. "Okay. I think that when they get back, we should all go back to the tree. The slipgizzling is up in smoke, I think theres not much point to it now, anyway." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh okay, we can wait here til they get back." -- Ank hopped into the makeshift hollow. "Do you know much about the tree?" Clove asked Ank. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "All I know is that it is divided into chaws, and the guardian's are all noble and brave, but I know they are alot better than the Pure Ones." Category:Roleplay